Recently, there has been considerable interest within the detergent industry for laundry detergents which have the convenience, aesthetics and solubility of liquid laundry detergent products, but retain the cleaning performance and cost of granular detergent products. The problems, however, associated with past granular detergent compositions with regard to aesthetics, solubility and user convenience are formidable. Such problems have been exacerbated by the advent of “compact” or low dosage granular detergent products which typically do not dissolve in washing solutions as well as their liquid laundry detergent counterparts. These low dosage detergents are currently in high demand as they conserve resources and can be sold in small packages which are more convenient for consumers prior to use, but less convenient upon dispensing into the washing machine as compared to liquid laundry detergent which can be simply poured directly from the bottle as opposed to “scooped” from the box and then dispensed into the washing solution.
As mentioned, such low dosage or “compact” detergent products unfortunately experience dissolution problems, especially in cold temperature laundering solutions (i.e., less than about 30° C.). More specifically, poor dissolution results in the formation of “clumps” which appear as solid white masses remaining in the washing machine or on the laundered clothes after conventional washing cycles. These “clumps” are especially prevalent under cold temperature washing conditions and/or when the order of addition to the washing machine is laundry detergent first, clothes second and water last (commonly known as the “Reverse Order Of Addition” or “ROOA”). Such undesirable “clumps” are also formed if the consumer loads the washing machine in the order of clothes, detergent and then water. Similarly, this clumping phenomenon can contribute to the incomplete dispensing of detergent in washing machines equipped with dispenser drawers or in other dispensing devices, such as a granulette. In this case, the undesired result is undissolved detergent residue in the dispensing device.
It has been found that the cause of the aforementioned dissolution problem is associated with the “bridging” of a “gel-like” substance between surfactant-containing particles to form undesirable “clumps.” The gel-like substance responsible for the undesirable “bridging” of particles into “clumps” originates from the partial dissolution of surfactant in the aqueous laundering solutions, wherein such partial dissolution causes the formation of a viscous surfactant phase or paste which binds or otherwise “bridges” other surfactant-containing particles together into “clumps.” This undesirable dissolution phenomena is commonly referred to as “lump-gel” formation. In addition to the viscous surfactant “bridging” effect, inorganic salts have a tendency to hydrate which can also cause “bridging” of particles which linked together via hydration. In particular, inorganic salts hydrate with one another to form a cage structure which exhibits poor dissolution and ultimately ends up as a “clump” after the washing cycle. It would therefore be desirable to have a detergent composition which does not experience the dissolution problems identified above so as to result in improved cleaning performance.
The prior art is replete with disclosures addressing the dissolution problems associated with granular detergent compositions. For example, the prior art suggests limiting the use and manner of inorganic salts which can cause clumps via the “bridging” of hydrated salts during the laundering cycle. Specific ratios of selected inorganic salts are contemplated so as to minimize dissolution problems. Such a solution, however, constricts the formulation and process flexibility which are necessary for current commercialization of large-scale detergent products. Various other mechanisms have been suggested by the prior art, all of which involve formulation alteration, and thereby reduce formulation flexibility. As a consequence, it would therefore be desirable to have a process by which detergent compositions having improved dissolution without significantly inhibiting formulation flexibility can be produced.
Generally, there are two primary types of processes by which detergent granules or powders can be prepared. The first type of process involves spray-drying an aqueous detergent slurry in a spray-drying tower to produce highly porous detergent granules (e.g., tower process for low density detergent compositions). In the second type of process, the various detergent components are dry mixed after which they are agglomerated with a binder such as a nonionic or anionic surfactant, to produce high density detergent compositions (e.g., agglomeration process for high density detergent compositions). In the above two processes, the important factors which govern the density of the resulting detergent granules are the shape, porosity and particle size distribution of said granules, the density of the various detergent adjunct ingredients, the shape of the various detergent adjunct ingredients, and their respective chemical composition.
More recently, other attempts have been made to provide continuous processes for increasing the density of “post-tower” or spray dried detergent granules. Typically, such processes require a first apparatus which pulverizes or grinds the granules and a second apparatus which increases the density of the pulverized granules by agglomeration. The art is also replete with disclosures of processes which entail agglomerating and/or spray-drying detergent compositions from various detergent adjunct ingredients.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to have a process for producing a detergent composition which exhibits improved solubility, is more aesthetically pleasing to consumers, has improved flowability and exhibits improved cleaning performance. Furthermore, there remains a need to have a process for producing a detergent composition wherein the density can be achieved by adjusting the process condition. Also, there remains a need for such a process which is more efficient, flexible and economical to facilitate large-scale production of detergents (1) for flexibility in the ultimate density of the final composition, and (2) for flexibility in terms of incorporating several different kinds of detergent ingredients (such as liquid ingredients) into the process. None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.